


Dangerous 2

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Dangerous [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam has been following the reader in her hunts. She confronts him, and shameless smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous 2

You yank at the arm gripping your throat and drop your body low. Now that the arm was off you can start to do some serious damage. 

 

"Y/N," a voice calls to you. 

 

"Sam?" you call back as you pull out your silver knife, circling the werewolf. 

 

A shot rings out, the werewolf dropping to the ground. You stare at the animal incredulously. He stole your hunt. Again. 

You turn, your eyes blazing. "What the fuck, Sam?" 

"You're welcome," Sam smirks. His hazel eyes drawing down your body, his tongue flitting out to lick his lips. 

You seethe at the soulless hunter. He's been following you since the vampire nest two counties back. Stealing your hunts every chance he got. 

"Really, Y/N?" He gestures at the blade in your hand. "A knife? silver bullets are much more efficient." 

"Fuck you, Sam," your words dripping in disdain. "Why are you following me?" 

He shrugs, moving closer to you. "What makes you think I'm following YOU." 

He steps even closer lowering his head so his lips are next to your ear. "Or do you WANT me to follow you." he moves back, a smirk on his face once again. 

You growl at him, moving forward to press your knife to his throat. "Now why would I want THAT?" 

Sam quirks his eyebrow. "Because I can make you scream my name." 

Your breath hitches in your throat, the memory of Sam throwing you onto the Impala and having his way with you causing heat to rise in your cheeks. 

His lips curl into a smug smile. "You want me to do it again, Y/N?" it was half a question, half a self assured statement. Sam grasps your hand, slowly moving the knife from his throat. He steps closer again, closing the gap between you. "You want me to make you BEG for my cock?" 

You swallow, his voice was dripping with sex, causing wetness to start to pool between your legs. You meet his hazel eyes. "You want me to make you BEG for my pussy?" you retort, smirking. 

Sam's pupils grew wide, and you can see the desire flood his body. His hands move to your waist, pulling you against him. You can feel his cock already lengthening through his jeans. 

"I think you owe me something, Y/N," he growls as he captures your mouth with his. 

His tongue demands entrance, probing deep into your mouth. You moan into it, pressing your hips into him, trying to find some friction. 

Sam pulls away from your lips, his eyes glinting with lust. "No, Y/N," his hands move down to his belt. "You owe me." 

Your eyes grow wide when you realize what he's implying. He wants you to suck his cock, and you're sure he is going to take his liberties on your mouth. 

Sam slowly strokes his cock with one hand, grabbing your hair with the other. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, Y/N, and you're going to make yourself cum as I do." 

You can feel your sex start to throb with want, and know you need release. Sam slowly pushes you down until you are on your knees in the leaves and dirt. You're eye level at his cock. It's pulsing, wet and magnificent. 

"Suck," Sam commands, pressing your head so your lips are touching his hardness. 

You lick the tip, then open and slowly envelope his cock into your warm, wet mouth. You moan when you feel him hit the back of your throat. You breathe slowly through your nose, trying to stop your gag reflex. 

"Fuck, Y/N," Sam breathes out. "I want you to finger yourself, I want to feel you cum as I ram my huge cock in your mouth." 

You moane, moving your hands down to undo your jeans. Sam takes control of your head, holding you still as he slowly drags his member in and out of your velvety orafice. You reach into your panties, feeling the wetness. Your finger strokes against your pulsating clit and you know you aren't going to last long. 

Sam picks up the pace with his cock, pushing into you faster. You moan around him, rubbing your pussy hard and fast. Your hips buck into your hand, and you can feel your orgasm rising. 

"Look at me, slut," Sam gasps out. "Look at me as you make yourself cum." 

Moaning again, you raise your eyes to meet his. His eyes were boring into yours as you kept rubbing your clit harder and faster. He moves his cock into your mouth deeper, and keeps it there, holding you down on it. 

"Cum, Y/N," he commands. 

Your body obeys, falling over the edge. He pulls out of your mouth, and you scream through your orgasm. He looks down at you, smirking, slowly stroking his cock. 

"Fuck, Y/N, you're fucking hot with my cock in your mouth. But, I want to finish in that tight pussy of yours," he pulls you up from the ground and turns you around. 

He shoves you against a tree, and you brace your hands on it. "Told you I'd make you beg for my pussy," you smirk at him over your shoulder. 

"I'm not begging," Sam replies, pulling your pants down over your round bottom. He lines himself up with your entrance, "I'm taking." 

With that, he shoves his cock into you, setting an intense pace. 

Sam's hands were on your hips, steadying you as he thrust hard and fast. "Fuck, Y/N. Fuck." 

You groan, clinging to the tree in front of you. He moves closer to you, shoving your front against the tree. He moves one hand to your breast, rubbing harshly, causing a shiver to run through you. Sam's cock was hitting your g spot and you know you won't last long. 

"Sam," you moan out his name. "I'm......I'm. ......." 

"Not yet," he commands, his lips moving to your neck. He sucks hard, and you know there'd be marks. "Not until I say." 

You moan, burying your face in your arm. You can't hold out any longer, your body was on fire. 

Sam's hand snakes down to your clit and he starts to rub it harshly. "Not yet,"he warns, slowing his thrusts down. He slowly rocks into you now, rubbing his pelvis against your ass. His cock was going in deep, his hand on your clit. 

"Fuck, Sam, I....." 

""Wait......" Sam rolls his hips into you again. "Beg me to cum." 

You moan, this was your punishment for telling him he was going to beg you. You felt defiant, but your orgasm was right on the edge. "Please Sam." 

"Please what?" 

"Please let me cum.....I need to cum....." you moan out, thrusting back onto his dick. 

"Fuck, Y/N," Sam breaths into your ear. "I will NEVER beg for your pussy. It's mine." he thrust into you to punctuate his point. "All mine, and I will take it......"  
Thrust.  
"When."  
Thrust.  
"I."  
Thrust.  
"Want."  
Thrust.  
"Now, Y/N," Sam's voice was ragged and broken. "Cum with me NOW." 

You scream, his cock exploding in you. You grip the tree, your legs unable to hold you as your orgasm coarses through you. 

Sam grunts out his release, pushing deep into you. 

When he was done, instead of pulling out, he pressed harder into you. His breath was on your ear. "You're mine, Y/N. remember that."


End file.
